This invention relates generally to the field of power monitoring and specifically to monitoring power sources for recreational vehicles.
Recreational vehicles are normally equipped so that electrical loads can be powered from one of several different sources. Typical sources include a battery on the vehicle, a generator on the vehicle, and "shore" power from a commercial power system to which the vehicle is connected. Depending on the availability of different power sources and the demands of vehicle loads, the power source is transferred from one to another. When the new source begins supplying power, a current surge occurs as the loads are powered simultaneously. Therefore, it is common to shut down loads that draw high starting currents prior to changing power sources.